jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shido Tatsuhiko (Continuum-59343921)
Shido Tatsuhiko is a private detective and vampire who has the ability to form weapons out of his own blood. Shido has an outwardly mercurial personality, but beneath that, he is very serious and dedicated so much so that he is likely to blame himself when something goes wrong. He protects the humans from the nightbreeds in order to atone for his past crimes early in his vampiric life. He is often employed by Yayoi Matsunaga, an agent of the NOS and his familiar, to solve Nightbreed related crimes. He was turned into a vampire by Cain, an ancient vampire; however, Cain's arrogance and cruelty made him leave his sire. Cain refuses to let go of Shido and continues to follow him. Cain was responsible for, among other things, fatally wounding Riho Yamazaki and forcing Shido to turn her into a vampire to save her. When Lenore came to Shido looking for a place to crash for the night Riho initially mistook her for an old girlfriend. The commotion attracted the attention of Yayoi and Guni and Shido who found Riho surrounded by a pissed off Chloe and Kiima. Hoping to head off a worsening of the situation Lenore calmed Chloe down before asking Rino to introducing herself. She then took notice of Yayoi and Guni and immediately realized that she was Shido’s Familiar. Anticipating the unvoiced question Yayoi introduced herself. Now that she had an in Lenore hastily told everyone that she wasn’t an ex-girlfriend. Chloe took the opportunity to revert back to her normal (mostly) human appearance and stalk up to the side of Lenore, taking her arm and glaring at Riho in a forcefully assertive manner. Lenore was shocked to see her closest friend acting so...territorial around her. While Rino blinked at the threat that the female werewolf had leveled. Kiima finally spoke up asking Rino about her relationship with Shido wondering if it prompted her leaping to an erroneous yet totally understandable misassumption. It was Riho's turn to appear somewhat uncertain and taken aback, regarding the ethereal Kiima with a wary expression. Guni teased her about crush on Shido prompting Yayoi to tell them to behave in front of guest. Leneore finally got the chance to ask Shido if she Chloe and Kiima could crash there. Shido agreed to let them stay for the night provided they find a better place to stay the following day. He then asked her about the rumors about an intertribal war breaking out with Goya and undead leading an attack against an conclave that was meeting in the Nerima district...and then an outbreak of Rakshasa that needed to be contained by an elite squad of Darkstalkers, and on top of that the rumor of the birth of a new Queen vampire, and that Dimitri Maximoff was somehow at the source of all these problems. Lenore eased his worries telling him that Dimitri was old news but as they were tired she promised to tell him all about it in the mourning. Category:Continuum-59343921